unpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Supercomputer vs. Superstar!
Supercomputer vs. Superstar! is the third episode of "Let's Ketchup to Fame!" It had less views than "Mashtup's First Battle!", which is still more than any of the other shows at the time. Summary (Mashtup and Pikao in Pikachu form are walking along a road with blue buildings on either side.) Narrator: Mashtup is going to a Pokemon battle! Mashtup: Thank you for putting my request into action. Pikao: Remember, this isn't the anime! Don't waste a lot of time by adding minor details! Narrator: Now Pikao and Mashtup are being rude to the narrator! Mashtup: We are sorry, but after this, we're going to trust you to narrate the show well. Pikao: Well, here we are. (Ash and Mashtup are in front of a yellow building with a sign that reads "Electric Rock Gym" on the top. A guitar is behind the letters on the sign.) Pikao: So they meant rock music. That is much more explanatory. (Mashtup, with Pikao on his shoulder, walks into the gym. The walls are yellow, and a rubber rail gaurds ground in the middle. A young man who looks like Brock, but with blond hair and lighter skin, is standing on the ground, arms upraised.) Mashtup (thinking): It seems to be Brock Konne. He must be leader of the Electric Rock Gym, and seen us through the security camera outside the door. Brock Konne: Yo, kid! I know what you're thinking-that I'm a psychic! (Plays an electric chord on guitar) Mashtup: No, as only a truly idiotic child would think that you had supernatural powers. I think that you have an extremely obvious security camera. Brock Konne: That's the first negative answer I've ever gotten, kid! You seem to have no difference between a celebrity and a normal person! You're obviously Mashtup Ketchup!(Plays another chord on guitar) Mashtup:I am proud of myself for being important enough that someone I have never met can recognize my attitude. Brock Konne: Okay then, let's battle!(Plays another chord on guitar) Break (Shots are shown in a series. The first word is what Brock Konne throws out, the second word is what Mashtup throws out. Mashtup's brain "works" between the shots; in other words, a picture of the Pokemon is shown over a blue background, and then the name of a type with an advantage slams into the picture from the right of the screen. After the series, it shows Brock's Pokemon fainted. Series 1: Pikachu, Dugtrio Series 2: Raichu, Dugtrio Series 3: Voltorb, Blastoise Series 4: Jolteon, Blastoise Series 5: Raichu, Blastoise Brock Konne: Are you getting cocky?(plays Jaws music on guitar) Mashtup: No, I am expirimenting. Brock Konne: I have one last trick up my sleeve, one that I kept for if you ever came here.(Repeats Jaws) (Brock Konne goes through a door. Then he returns, carrying a Pokeball, still playing Jaws music.) Brock Konne: Now I shall unveal my weapon. (He throws the Pokeball and a Magikarp pops out. Mashtup seems unmoved, but then we hear Pikao's conversation with him in the Pokemon language.) Pikao(whispering): ''Uai a-grr iu ka-grr-t? ''(Why are you scared?) Mashtup(through clenched teeth): ''Ai uaz adakkad bai a Makika-grr-b zua-grr-m uen ai uaz zmal. ''(I was attacked by a Magikarp swarm when I was small.) Pikao: ''Uaz id a zuarm av D-grr-akan Makika-grr-b? ''it a swarm of Dragon Magikarp(a type of super-powerful Magikarp that do not evolve and can disguise themselves)? Mashtup: ''Grr-aid. ''(Right.) Magikarp: ''Ai-r am-ar az-ar uel-ka a-r Krakagk-Magikarp-karp. ''("I am also a Dragon Magikarp." This Pokemon language is accented.) Brock Konne(visibly afraid): That was supposed to happen(Plays scared tune on guitar). The Magikarp was supposed to grow an underbite and mean eyes and claws and(Plays faster) turn into a Gyarados -like thing! Mashtup: It's a Dragon Magikarp!(drops to the ground and seems to faint) Pikao: Mashup, why have you fainted? Magikarp (turns) ''Gat-ag rikg-ss-karp ari-mag iu-kar Magikarp! ''(That leaves only you. This is addressed to Brock Konne.) Brock Konne(panicked): What is it saying? I have no idea, but I think I have to run! Break (Last scene is repeated, then Brock Konne runs away. The Magikarp then follows him.) Magikarp: ''Ia-karp sss-gkar-p mi-mag sss-ram mai 'am! ''(You stole me from my home!) Brock Konne: Don't you realize that I have no clue what you are saying? (Suddenly, Mashtup's voice is heard.) Mashtup: Go, Pikao! (The Dragon Magikarp turns around as what looks like a yellow meteor slams into it. When the dust clears, Pikao is shown standing on the fainted Magikarp.) Pikao: You don't need to tell me! (The scene flashes back to when Mashtup "faints".) Pikao: Mashtup, why have you fainted?(Whispering) You haven't, have you. Mashtup: That is correct. This guy is obvoiusly not a Gym Leader. Attack the Dragon Magikarp, then we interrogate him. (The scene goes back to the present.) Mashtup: You are not Brock Konne. I have seen from your actions that you are not a gym leader either. Where is the real Brock Konne? "Brock Konne": But I am Brock Konne! Mashtup: No, you are not. For one thing, Brock Konne talks with a "surfer" speech pattern. For another thing, he does not have his eyes closed all of the time. Also, he wears sunglasses and black clothes. And finally... "Brock": I'm just going to... Mashtup: ...he would not have a jetpack that my partner could steal so easily. Narrator: So that's why I had to show your heads only! Also, that's Brock from the Pokemon anime. Pikao (at Mashtup's side, with Brock's backpack, reading a card): That explains why his card says "Brock from the Pokemon anime". Brock: I wanted to conquer this land for Ash! Mashtup: I'm assuming you mean to say that Ash somehow wound up through a portal, and then he became a main character. Brock: Yeah! He brainwashed the guy who was supposed to become the main character with his dumbness! Then he became the main character! But I'm also a superstar, just like Brock Konne. Pikao: (Under his breath) That explains the title. (Normally) We feel sorry for you, but you have to go back! Brock: Why? I thought you felt sorry for me. Mashtup: I think you've been affected by Ash's dumbness, or maybe this doesn't apply in your twisted world, but you will taint this place! Your portal might be used by Ash, and then he will make any non-family members dumb like him! Pikao: Is this why only Team Rocket is actually helpful to the anime. Brock: What does that mean? Mashtup: That is none of your business. (He holds out a toy gun-like thing and zaps Brock. Brock glows blue and his makeup and hair dye fly off.) Pikao: At least he doesn't know that Team Rocket is only trying to steal Pikachu so that they can kill both Ash and Pikachu, eliminating the chances of the world being taken over by either of them. Mashtup: That's true. But how do you know that? Pikao: Professor Oak got a letter from Meowth . But it was the wrong Professor Oak, the one in our universe. So Ash got a Pikachu instead of "anything but a Pikachu". Mashtup: Thanks for stealing this portal gun for me to use. Luckily, it has a "Pokemon anime" mode. (He takes out a red gun and aims it at the portal gun, then changes his mind. Mashtup: I guess that I shouldn't mustard the gun. I might need it. Pikao: May I have some mustard? Mashtup: Think of it as payment for the times you helped me; also this tiny jetpack. (Pikao soon gets a green jetpack/mustard gun.) Mashtup: Let's fly and land at the next town. (Mashtup and Pikao burst through the gym's roof. Then they fly off into the sunset.) Narrator: Mashtup and Pikao are flying into the sunset and going to land at the next town. And I think that's all that I need to say. Mashtup (faraway shouting):You nailed it! Narrator: Thank you!